The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing unwanted intrusions into a secure or restricted area separated from a public area by an access controlled door. In particular, the present invention permits access to the secure area by authorized personnel after successfully executing an authentication process, while preventing access by unauthorized persons, especially those attempting to gain access to the secure area by piggybacking or tailgating behind an authorized entrant.
Tracking of personnel entering or exiting high security areas continues to be a significant and vexing problem for the site operator. Unwanted intrusions into secure or restricted areas, such as certain airport zones, research and development laboratories, government facilities, industrial sites and areas designated as secure for proprietary or national security reasons must be prevented, while minimizing the inconvenience experienced by authorized users. Typically, a significant number of users must gain access to the restricted area, providing ample opportunities for the unauthorized entrants to also gain access to the work area. The placement of guards and various screening devices at the entrance to the restricted area are known. Access cards and electronically-controlled portal admission devices are also known and used to initially distinguish, i.e., authenticate, authorized from unauthorized personnel.
An airport is typical of the complex needs of a modern secure site. Portals into the high security runway and baggage areas, for example, can be monitored by guards stationed at the portal or at a security center with visual communication to the secure portal. Also, the portal can be provided with optical or electronic card readers. Generally, such single line defense systems are inadequate for these tight security zones. For example, one particular intrusion scheme not easily detected by prior art detection systems (except for a human guard) is the so-called xe2x80x9cpiggybackingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctailgatingxe2x80x9d scenario where an unauthorized person follows close behind an authorized individual through the secure portal. Frequently, the authorized user simply assumes that the tailgater is also authorized to enter the secure area. To further conceal his unauthorized status, the tailgater may wear a stolen, counterfeit or expired badge that appears legitimate to the casual observer, especially to the authorized user who unwittingly allows the unauthorized person access to the secure area.
The consequences of an unauthorized intrusion can be serious. Valuable personal and intellectual property can be stolen, and there is an ever-present potential threat to personnel in the secure area. Intruders on an airport site represent a breach of Federal Aviation Administration Regulations, which are enforceable by both civil an criminal actions.
The access control system of choice will be minimally intrusive and exceptionally accurate so that all authorized users are permitted entrance while all unauthorized users are deterred. Visual identification by a portal guard, although requiring constant attention and surveillance of the portal area, is perhaps the best protection mechanism. However, it also tends to be the most expensive. In large industrial and commercial sites, such as an airport, it is financially and pragmatically prohibitive to position a guard at each of the numerous portals into the numerous secure areas. Certain positive access control doors, such as turnstiles and revolving doors are usable in certain applications for thwarting piggybackers. However, revolving doors do not allow the entrant to carry or transport relatively large items into the secure area and may also be violative of certain fire and exit codes. More complicated xe2x80x9cmantrapsxe2x80x9d define a compartment bounded by two doors. Access to the restricted area is gained by first entering the outer door from the public side, closing the public side door, identifying or authenticating the individual as an authorized user and finally opening the door into the secure side. Disadvantageously, such mantraps are expensive, physically large and significantly intrusive. The security device employed at a portal must generally also allow for rapid egress from a secure area in the event of an emergency or life threatening situation. Certain underwriters"" laboratory (UL) and fire and building codes must be complied with in the design of portal security devices. The intrusion detection device may also be required to comply with the Americans"" with Disabilities Act and the regulations promulgated thereunder.
The various disadvantages discussed above in conjunction with prior art portal access management systems or intrusion detection systems are overcome by the portal access control system constructed according to the teachings of the present invention, allowing controlled access to a secure area only by authorized users and thus precluding the entry by both the innocent wanderer and the determined perpetrator. The portal access control system ensures that when an individual is authorized entry to the secure area, that access is granted to only a single user. Each entering user must be granted individual access authorization or certain protection and alarm systems are activated. Interlopers or piggybackers following behind the authorized user are detected and local alarms activated and output signals generated to alert remote security personnel. In addition, for example, closed circuit television cameras can also be activated to record activity in the portal area.
Generally, the portal access control system according to the present invention will always be activated to monitor and control authorized entry to a secure area from a public area. The system can also be configured to monitor and/or control exit from the secure area to the public area.
In one embodiment, the portal access control system is adaptable and integratable with existing door hardware. A first system component, comprising a plurality of sensors, is mounted to or adjacent the door frame. The second component comprising controller and logic elements can be located anywhere within the facility. The two components communicate via either a wired or wireless link, as chosen by the site operator. The first component, in particular the doorway sensors mounted therein, are applied to the push side of the secure door such that the door does not open into the frame mounted sensors. The door frame component can be customized as required for dimensional and structural compatibility with existing door and frame hardware. The control logic component can also be customized for integration with existing access control and monitoring systems. In all cases, all life safety and UL requirements are maintained after installation of the portal access control system of the present invention.
The primary protection aspects of the system are activated when an authorized user is authenticated for entry into the secure area. The authentication process can be executed with a key operated switch, a personal identification number code entered into a key pad, a biometrics reader or a card swipe process. In another embodiment, system activation occurs when a user enters a defined zone proximate the controlled portal. Sensors included within the portal access control system, monitor individuals passing through the doorway and also those in the general area of the secure portal. A series of logical operations are performed, based on the various sensor inputs, to detect passage of the authorized user through the secure portal (including any objects the individual may be carrying or transporting through the portal) and the attempted passage of an unauthorized intruder.
In one embodiment, the input sensors comprising the system include a plurality of photo detectors mounted on the door frame at various heights above ground. Typically, the photo detectors are mounted in pairs so that the individual""s direction of travel through the portal can be determined. Presence or motion detectors, that is radar type (e.g. microwave) detectors and passive infrared detectors determine the presence of individuals and objects within the zone immediately surrounding the secure portal. Video cameras including infrared presence detectors can also can also provide input or detection information. The user authentication device, keypad, card reader, etc. provides yet another input to the system. The controller operates on the sensor input signals applied thereto for detecting an authorized and an unauthorized passage through the portal. The system can also be controlled remotely to enable free exit or entry activity, the latter in the case of the occurrence of an emergency condition on the public side of the portal. The portal access control system can also provide various output signal information to related security systems, including, for example: door position status to confirm whether the door is in an open or closed position; a valid pass from the public side to the secure side; a valid pass from the secure side to the public side (this pass can be either controlled or uncontrolled); a door open time, indicating the period in which the door remained opened; and obviously secure entry violations confirming that a transgression of the secure system has occurred. In those installations where free exit from the secure area is permitted, the exit direction violation output signal is not available.
When an unauthorized entry into the secure area is detected, a plurality of different alarms and indicators can be activated including, a local horn, a strobe light, an emergency flasher, and a various status indicators at a security monitoring station. A voice alert can also be given to the unauthorized user demanding that the user leave the secure area and return to the public side of the portal. Another voice audio alert advises users to close the door because it is being held open beyond the programmed period assigned to a valid entry or exit. To further allow implementation with existing door security hardware, the portal access control system can be integrated with automatic door openers and retractor panic devices. The system is also integratable with fire control and safety systems and can further be placed in a bypass mode (in either or both directions) by security personnel during an emergency situation.